Isaiah
by PennyStarling17
Summary: Sarah and Sky name their baby Isaiah. Fluff.


Warning: this does include a non-graphic description of someone giving birth.

* * *

The echo of Sarah's screams filled the hospital waiting room and sent Sky's heart racing. Agitation was clear in his movements as he paced, silently revealing how upset he was at not being able to be at his wife's side.

"Calm down, Sky," Nathan soothed from his seat. "Sarah's gonna be fine."

Another piercing scream cut through the waiting room, causing Sky to flinch and glower at Nathan.

He hastened to reassure Sky. "I swear, she'll be fine." He desperately looked to Adelaide for help.

"Givin' birth is the most painful thing in the world, Sky," Adelaide offered, tightening her grip on Nathan's hand as she sat up slightly. "But us women are specially designed to go through it. She'll be fine, really."

He let out a shaky breath and moved to sit besides her. He placed his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands, mumbling, "Listening to her screams and not being able to do anything about is torture."

"You heard Adelaide scream when she gave birth," Nathan pointed out.

"I just thought she was being over dramatic," he muttered, causing Nathan to hit him upside the head and Adelaide to roll her eyes.

Suddenly, Sarah's voice rang out, grabbing their attention with her agonized scream of, "Sky!"

Sky shot up and raced to her room before Nathan or Adelaide could react. Before he could push through the doors to join her, he was stopped by a stern looking nurse.

"You can't go in there," she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"My wife needs me!" he spat back, back straightening, a glare on his face.

"Sky!" Sarah screamed, hoarse voice betraying her pain. "Sky, please!"

Without hesitation, Sky pushed past the nurse and charged into the room, quickly finding his way to Sarah's side.

He took hold of her left hand and wrapped his right arm around her shoulders. "I'm here, baby," he murmured, worry clear on his face.

Her body tensed, the pain contorting her normally smooth features. "It hurts, Sky," she whimpered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Sh, sweetheart. It'll be over soon," he placed a kiss on her temple and glared at the nurse, who came to stand beside them.

"You cannot be in here," she snapped, glaring back at him.

Before Sky could angrily point out that he wasn't going to leave, Sarah yelled, "He is going to stay with me or so help me, I will do something you will _all _regret!"

The doctor patted Sarah's knee to take her attention off of the nurse and tersely said, "Mr. Masterson may stay as long as he doesn't get in the way."

"I won't," Sky promised as he squeezed Sarah's hand, a small smile on his face. His Sarah sure was a firecracker. He shifted to sit more fully on the bed, taking her right hand as well.

"Alright Miss Sarah, on this next contraction you need to push as hard as you can," the doctor stated, moving closer to her.

She nodded and took a deep breath, crying out as the contraction hit her.

"The baby's crowing!" the doctor called as Sarah collapsed against Sky's chest, tears running down her face. "You need to push, Sarah! One more time!"

"I can't- I can't do it," she cried, body trembling from pain, exhaustion marring on her face.

"You can, Sarah!" Sky encouraged, tightening his grip on her hand.

"Push Sarah!"

She screamed, back arching against Sky's chest. The pain eased slightly as the baby finally came out.

The sudden stillness of the room was broken as a piercing wail erupted from the baby in the doctor's hands.

"It's a boy," he announced proudly. The baby was quickly bundled in a soft blanket and placed into Sarah's waiting arms.

"A boy," she whispered softly, ignoring the pain that continued to course through her body. Cocking her head slightly, she leaned back against Sky's chest and firmly said, "Isaiah."

"Isaiah?" Sky asked, eyes locked on their son.

She nodded and looked up at him. "What do you think?"

He placed a kiss on her forehead. "I think... it's perfect."

* * *

"One day," Sky murmured as he watched Sarah cradle Isaiah in their bed. "We'll have to tell him how he got his name."

She smiled at the cooing baby and glanced up at Sky. "Tell him that his mother didn't realize that she got the quote on her mission wall wrong and his father was only able to correct it because of all the nights he spent in motel rooms reading the Bible when he wasn't with a girl?"

Sky laughed and joined her on the bed, wrapping her in his arms and carefully helping her cradle Isaiah. "Ok, maybe we'll edit it a little bit."

After a beat, she murmured softly, "'Seek and ye shall find."' She sent him a smile and asked, "Did you ever find what you were looking for?"

"Yeah," he grinned. "Yeah, I think I did."

"Well, I'm glad." Sarah tipped her head back to place a kiss on his lips. He shifted to rest his back against the headboard and pull her more fully against him.

She broke the kiss and curled against his chest, head tucked under his chin. She gently touched their son's tiny hand as Sky sang softly, "_I've never been in love before, n__ow all at once it's you, it's you forever more..._"

Snuggling closer, Sarah closed her eyes and smiled, happily surrounded by her husband and her son.

* * *

I wrote this story while backstage at my school's production of "Guys and Dolls", which ran through April 25-27, 2013. It was amazing to watch and I'm glad I was a part of it. This is unbeta'd, so please tell me if you see anything wrong and please review!


End file.
